RuneScape Clans Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archives 1
Clans I think we should have a new namespace called "Clan:" If we ever create an article about the Wilderness, a Wilderness clan already exists. If a clan is named "Clan Wars," then we wouldn't be able to make a Clan Wars page. I think that every clan page should start with Clan:. Anyone agree? 16:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Good Idea. I think you and I should start moving all the pages to their correct title name. Do you want to start this now? -- 16:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::You don't just make a namespace by moving it. You have to create it first. For example, if I made a page called Kdhgfksa:Hello, it wouldn't be in the Kdhgfksa: namespace, because that namespace doesn't exist. Ask a janitor or staff member to find out how to make one. 16:24, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, well ok. How 'bout you ask Uberfuzzy? I'm a little busy with lunch and other stuff. -- 16:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Also should we make a catagory page for all the clan pages? 16:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I created a category for clans and placed the tag on every clan page on here. 02:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ---- OK, JSharp has created a new namespace for us called, "Clan:Clans here". Are job is to move every clan article presently on here to that namespace and to move every single new clan article to that namespace. I will try to move all of them now, but I might not get them all done. If I don't, will someone help move the rest? Thanks, -- 04:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't see where you moved any but I went and moved them all and deleted the redirects. I guess just keep your eyes out for new ones now. Christine 15:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I didn't get the chance to edit any, it was like 3 in the morin on a school nite, so I had to get some shut eye. Thanks for doing it. -- 03:25, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship I talked to Sannse about me (or any other user here) getting b 'crat status because theres no adnim active here. She said we should discuss who should deserve it. Anyone want to nominate someone? -- 22:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Also, more than one person can get it. -- 02:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :: I pm'd Sulainman earlier today and he said I could be an admin. 04:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :::Where and when did you talk to him? -- 06:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::In game on Runecape 21:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :::Whats his username? I'll ask him details about it the next time he's on. -- 02:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::His username is Sulainman. (Im not sure about spelling.) :::::Yeah, I talked to his a couple of days ago. -- 16:47, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I personally think that someone with previous sysop experience should be sysopped. 06:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't like that comment.. >_> Christine 17:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, I said that wrong. D: I think you know what I mean. 11:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I guess, so your saying you should get sysops powers? -- 06:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I propose that Chia, C Teng, and myself should get adminship. We are the most experienced and the most trustworthy here (besides Christine). Anyone oppose that? -- 16:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Considering the fact the only people here (with the exception of one or two users) are either sysops form rswiki or highly experienced/trusted users it's really not so much a question of who deserving, more of who wants it since the wiki will benefit from any of us being sysops. To me the question is more of who will be the bureaucrat, seeing as Spencemac has already done the most so far and has expressed I'm fine with that. Seeing that he would be rather green with the job I think it be prudent to get one other bureaucrat to provide help and be here if Spencemac is absent. How about seeing if skill or dtm142 are interested as well? --Azaz129 20:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Skill and Dtm have nothing to do with this wiki. It makes no sense to bring them here just to have "experienced" crats. If they want to be crats, they should contribute regularly and gain the rights the same way as they did on RSwiki. Because this isn't RSwiki. They should not get rights here just because they have them somewhere else. Every wiki is independent. Yes they have experience, but they have not contributed here and obviously have no desire to, therefore they should not automatically get rights. Christine 20:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I know this sounds selfish, but I don't mind get 'crat status. As for someone in my absences, well, I'm not quite sure. I mean Chia, C Teng, Christine, and Azaz are all very experienced users and are trust worthy. They are all deserving of adminship, so I don't know what to do. I don't know if we could make all of you admins, but sannse did say we could have more than one here at the same time. I guess I'll leave the decision for someone else to decide because I can't decide. -- 21:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Well wiki communities are the ones who decide how many admins they can have, not central wikia, meaning we'll have no problem there, however I would still like to see two bureaucrats, though I'd like to start by saying I've no interest in become a 'crat (I'd simply prefer adminship), I'll leave the rest of the choices to you guys, about whether to have another 'crat or not. I'll be working on setting up a few more policies and templates.--Azaz129 21:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok then. Azaz will become an admin. Who else wants to? We still need one more 'crat and a couple more admins. -- 02:56, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::We only have a couple of users total lol. Christine 22:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well do you want sysops powers Christine? -- 02:56, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I honestly have no opinion. If you guys trust me with them, then sure, I'll accept. Christine 03:29, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I trust you, so that means you'll become one too. I asked chia, but he hasn't responded yet. He probably will though. -- 05:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok everybody vote on my RFA. -- 05:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'll be an admin, although what does a beaurocrat do? And am I spelling beaurocrat right? 16:47, 17 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher ---- This is discussion should continue on the RFA page. Thank you -- 03:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Help Please Hey, I need you guys to tell me if your clan is free-play, members-only, or both. I will be doing some sorting and catagorizing to make it easier for newbies to join clans here. If you own a clan tell me: *The requirements to join (Freeplay/Members/Both, combat level quest points, etc.) *The number of members *The type of Clan/The activiteies you do (Combat, minigames, skilling, Player-Owned Cities, Multi-purpose, other) 04:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC)User:NightElfArcher :Well your category page was deleted because it wasn't in the correct namespace format. If your up to the task, you can recreate the category page correctly and you can do your stuff then. -- 06:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and I think Chias making the category pages. -- 06:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Images Should images of like weapons and armor and stuff be added to this wiki? -- 06:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Clan Pages I think there should be a new policy saying, "members of a clan should only edit their own clan page and nobody elses (unless a user has multiple clans)". What do you guys think. -- 06:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to just chime in here. A wiki is a community, meaning that anyone can edit any article, page, policy, etc. Anyone should be able to edit any clan's page, so long as it is not vandalism or false information. With IPs (you will get them), you cannot even verify that they are in the clan (or not), but you also cannot prevent them from editing. I'm curious though, how many clans here even have a RuneHead? Christine 15:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I guess your right, but there might be problems in the future. -- 15:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::But even with that rule, people could still break it, unless you put on a physical restriction. Main Page Who should get to decide which clan is featured in the main page? I can see an edit war coming if we don't have a unanimous policy. 16:54, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :I don't really understand why a clan is on the front page anyways.. seems to be glorifying the clan. Why not create articles on clan events that could be featured? All the minigames and such. I think those would be better personally than actual clans, at least until you run out of mini-games. Christine 17:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't know why it was there. When I came here, someone already put a clan on it so I thought it was ok, but I guess we need to rethink the featured articles. I'm down with what Christine says about putting up Clan events on the featured article section. You guys can change it if you want right now. -- 18:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh and as for who gets to decide, we can have a AOTM disscussion page. -- 18:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It was me who put that clan up when you came. I was the first member of the Wiki, so I just decided to put my clan up since, well, there were no other clans registetred. 19:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :::Oh, well ok then. But, I still feel that we need an AOTM. What do you guys think? -- 22:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The Articles on this Wiki Someone set up an article on free-play and members benefits. I think articles like that belong on the RuneScape Wiki. This wiki is supposed to tell about clans and act as a clan directory. What do you think the articles posted here should be about? BTW: How do I nominate a page for deletion? 19:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :Well the f2p and p2p articles should be here because different clans here can be f2p and p2p. Those articles give a reference about f2p and p2p. Say if someone didn't know what that meant, they could look it up here instead of taking time to go to RSW and searching there. And the template for deleting articles is -- 22:31, 13 August 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Navlinks Once we do get an admin on this wiki the navigation links should be editted, here's my suggestion as to want to edit it to: * 1 ** mainpage|Home ** Special:Recentchanges|Recent changes ** Special:Upload|Upload image ** Special:Randompage|Random page * 2 ** Special:Preferences|Preferences ** Special:Watchlist|Watchlist ** Runescape Clans Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal ** Category:Policies|Our Policies (this is how it would look while being editted)--Azaz129 01:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Once I hear back from sannse and she gives the selected users their rights, we'll edit the navlinks. -- 02:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent, because those content links are a real eyesore to me.--Azaz129 02:41, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry for the eyesores :) -- 21:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Logo You can't just jack the logo from RSwiki and add one more word to it. It needs to be original. Christine 01:13, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :True, I guess we should revert the logos now until we can come up with a new logo. -- 01:30, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I am working on a new logo right now. It should be done in about a week. -- 03:13, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Fixing this image I don;t know if I'm the only one seeing this but I can see this at all. Anyone willing to help? -- 22:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I can't help, I can see it. Christine 14:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... it works on my Mac, but not my Hp. All well, at least it works for most of you. -- 01:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Categories I've been looking at all the images being uploaded (ahhh, personal!), and I'm thinking that maybe we should allow each clan to create their own category. That way, images, pages, and subpages of one clan can all be kept together for easy reference. Users can put the category on their userpage too to distinguish wiki members who also belong to that clan. What do you think? I have a feeling the more veteran users would have to do this and initially put the system into place, as newer users may not understand it, but with and it should be fairly easy to make sure everything is categorized. Comments? Christine 14:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I like the idea, I say we should do it. -- 22:00, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Support. Could really help organization. 00:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, this is a great idea.--Azaz129 01:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) New favicon Can someone upload this new favicon pic to the pic? I can't because my Mac won't save images to .ico and my pc is in for repairs. Thanks, -- 02:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :* Mine can but it does not show up when i try to upload it. It won't work Spencemac. [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 19:24, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Image naming policy For this type of wiki, we totally need an image naming policy. I was adding clan cats to all pages and images today, and saw a bunch that just said "clan logo" or picture or some nonsense. A few images already uploaded I think should be moved, because there is a chance they will be uploaded over. Christine 22:53, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Clans should name their logos in form such as this: (Clan Name) Logo.jpg (or whatever the extent is) -- [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 03:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC)